Recolector de almas
by MagicAi
Summary: No es como que tenga miedo, Will simplemente no se siente cómodo junto a la casa embrujada de la ciudad. Al menos, no todavía. ¡SOLANGELO! Día número cuatro de la Súper Semana Solangelo :D


_**Este fic participa de la Semana Solangelo:D #4 viernes 28: Universos alternos.**_

 _ **Recolector de almas.**_

Hay una leyenda local en la ciudad de Will.

Dicen que, en la vieja casa abandonada del centro, se hacen presentes ruidos y luces extrañas cada medianoche. Lo cual no es, realmente, prueba de nada, se recuerda Will, podría ser sólo alguien que intenta asustar a los demás.

Sin embargo, y no es como si él lo creyera pero, se rumorea que antes había vivido una familia numerosa allí, pero que debieron irse cuando varios comenzaron a… Will no es fanático de la palabra, la cosa es que fue una buena época para el cementerio local. El primero en morir fue el menor de ellos, a causa de una enfermedad, y la historia dice que, al sentirse solo, comenzó a llevarse a sus parientes para que estuvieran con él.

Will no cree en esas tonterías, claro que no. Él es un muy inteligente estudiante de secundaria y le consta que esas cosas no existen. Evita la casa porque podría haber cualquier tipo de plaga, se dice, y lleva una bolsita de sal por si… algún restaurante se queda sin el condimento y él quiere agregarla a su comida, no porque haya visto demasiado Supernatural en Netflix. De verdad.

Solace definitivamente no está asustado cuando, al haberse distraído durante la tarde, tienen que pasar frente a esa edificación a las 23:57. Sólo camina rápido porque tiene frío y quiere llegar a casa. El hecho de llevar su abrigo en la mano porque hace como 30° grados allí afuera no invalida el argumento.

 _¿Dónde está toda la maldita gente?_ Se cuestiona mirando alrededor, porque todos parecen haberse escondido como niños asustados y Solace quiere hacer lo mismo. Porque hay mosquitos, claro. Las luces parpadeantes de la calle tampoco lo ponen nervioso. Y las lágrimas que _casi_ seguro se han instalado en sus ojos no son por el temor ni nada, sólo se está resfriando, y los síntomas no siguen el orden normal.

Y entonces _crash,_ se oye un cristal rompiéndose en la casa, y de forma involuntaria el rubio voltea hacia ella tratando de divisar algo. Pero no hay nada.

No hay nada, se dice. Esa luz blanca en la ventana es sólo el reflejo de la luna, no importa que esa noche no la haya, eso tiene que ser. En este punto sólo quiere correr y alejarse, mudarse a la ciudad vecina o encerrarse en su cuarto, lo que sea más rápido. Pero sus pies no se mueven y sus ojos celestes no se apartan de la ventana. Maldita curiosidad humana.

Cree que su corazón se detiene cuando _algo_ cae por la ventana hacia él, rompiendo el cristal y aterrizando dolorosamente a su lado. En este punto está segurísimo de que _sí, diablos,_ está llorando, pero continúa incapaz de moverse mientras mira lo que cayó a su lado, y que resulta ser un chico.

Y la respiración se le corta cuando lo ve porque, rayos, es tan… místico. El niño tiene apariencia de rondar su edad, quizás algo más joven. Su pelo es negro y su piel parece enfermizamente blanca. Está cubierto de cortes, moretones y sudor. Jadea como si acabara de correr una maratón por todo el estado sin detenerse y sostiene débilmente una espada imposiblemente negra. Su ropa es del mismo color, nota Will, pero comparada con el arma, parece gris. El desconocido posa sus ojos marrones sobre él sin dejar de respirar agitadamente e intenta levantarse, pero falla y cae con una mueca de dolor.

El rubio quiere ayudarlo, pero sigue paralizado, y se pregunta si a los fantasmas les parecerá grosero que un simple adolescente mediocre intente tocarlos. Traga, sintiendo la garganta seca, y consigue moverse de forma temblorosa para arrodillarse junto a su peculiar acompañante.

—Umh… ¿señor fantasma?—lo llama con duda.

—Agua.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes agua?

Consigue arrastrar al fantasma hasta un banco en el parque cercano, y le compra dos botellas de agua en una tienda de 24 horas. También tiene desinfectante y algunas vendas. No sabe si al fantasma—o lo que sea que esté sentado junto a él—le agradará la idea de dejarse curar, pero fue un impulso y ya está hecho.

Apenas le da una de las botellas, la criatura se la arrebata y bebe de ella con desesperación digna de quien ha pasado días deambulando por el desierto sin descanso ni agua. Will si sienta a una distancia prudente y deja la otra botella al lado del moreno por si aún quiere más. El chico la abre pero esta vez toma más tranquilo, menos de la mitad, y suspira.

—Gracias—le dice mirándolo una vez más—. De verdad lo necesitaba.

—Sí, yo, uh… me di cuenta. ¿Estás bien?—Solace juguetea con la bolsa en la que guarda las vendas—No sé si lo necesites pero traje… umh…

Se siente estúpido. No está particularmente interesado en entablar amistad con un ente del otro mundo, pero algo en la mirada del chico, como si estuviera solo y triste, lo impulsa a querer hacer algo por él. El presunto fantasma inclina la cabeza con curiosidad, y el rubio prefiere mostrarle lo que tiene en las manos. El menor sonríe divertido y le ofrece uno de sus brazos, cubierto de cortes y aún con algunos trozos diminutos de cristal incrustados.

—Por favor.

Feliz de no haber hecho el ridículo, Will comienza a limpiarlo con delicadeza, consciente de la mirada del más bajo clavada sobre él, analizándolo. Se sonroja un poco aunque la reacción es estúpida.

—Me llamo Will Solace—informa, para romper el silencio y alejar algunos pensamientos que no deberían estar ahí—. Supongo que tú no vas a…

—Nico di Angelo.

Will eleva sus ojos azules sorprendido y su mirada choca con la del otro.

—Nico—el fantasma no dice nada, así que él sonríe, recuperando un poco de su confianza habitual—. Me gusta.

Le responde sólo con una sonrisa y el silencio vuelve una vez más. Will se permite relajarse, pero la espada negra a unos centímetros de él es suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y recordarle que tal vez debería temer de su acompañante. Cortando un último trozo de venda, acaba con su brazo y Nico le extiende el otro en silencio. Ambos están extrañamente cómodos considerando la situación. Termina rápido con eso y casi en automático comienza a curar el rostro de di Angelo, sin considerar que eso podría molestarle. El moreno se ve sorprendido por un momento, pero se deja hacer.

—No sabía que los fantasmas necesitaban desinfectarse las heridas—susurra sin darse cuenta el rubio, limpiando la mejilla del chico con un pompón de algodón.

—No soy un fantasma.

—¿Qué?—Will está más sorprendido por haber hablado en voz alta que por la respuesta.

—Soy humano, quiero decir, algo así. Sólo tengo un trabajo inusual.

—¿Trabajo?

Nico le enseña un anillo de calavera plateado y deja que lo sostenga. Will lo toma con curiosidad, mirando los ojos del chico con inseguridad. El moreno titubea un instante.

—No se supone que te diga esto, pero no sé por qué… creo que puedo confiar en ti—la mirada de Nico se ensombreció y Will se estremeció—. Prueba lo contrario e iré por ti, Solecito.

—Claro—su voz suena aguda y cree estar temblando.

—Mi trabajo es recoger las almas. Es una especie de negocio familiar. Por lo general es tranquilo.

—¿Tranquilo?—Will ríe de forma nerviosa—Saliste disparado de una ventana.

—Dije "por lo general". Esta casa se me está complicando. Está llena de espíritus, y están enojados. Hoy atrapé seis almas.

—¿Y… dónde están?

—En el anillo que estás sosteniendo.

—¡Ay, por Dios!—Solace tiene el impulso de lanzar esa cosa lejos, pero le había costado mucho a Nico atraparlos. Además, no quiere abrir un agujero dimensional o algo así por romper el anillo de plata. Por suerte, el menor se lo quita de las manos y lo sostiene con cuidado sobre su palma abierta, sonriendo divertido.

—Sí, supongo que es un poco escalofriante. Pero mira esto.

Entonces Nico pas su otra mano sobre el anillo y éste comienza a brillar. De él, sale entonces una esfera de luz blanca y empieza a ascender lentamente, iluminando el cabello negro del recolector de almas, y sacando destellos dorados a las hebras de Will, que mira todo impactado. Cuando alcanza suficiente altitud, otra esfera surge del anillo, hasta que finalmente seis de ellas aparecen y se desvanecen en el cielo estrellado. Nico le sonríe y se coloca el anillo.

—Vale la pena, ¿no crees?

—Es… fantástico, Nico.

Cuando Will llega a su casa esa noche, siente que todo a su alrededor ha cambiado. Ya no le teme, pese a lo que dicte la lógica, a la casa, y su mente tiene grabada la imagen de un solitario recolector de almas iluminado por la luz de los espíritus que acaba de liberar. Siente que tiene que volver a verlo como sea, y se duerme con ese pensamiento y una calidez inexplicable y relajante en el pecho. Piensa que su alma se ha encariñado con quién algún día podría ayudarla a cruzar al otro lado, pero está convencido de que la realidad es mucho más simple, y que es sólo él, maravillado por la persona que acaba de conocer.

A la noche siguiente, vuelve a pasar por la casa, y se encuentra una vez más con Nico. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

—Sabes—comenta un día el italiano, sentado en el mismo banco de la primera vez, con el rubio mucho más cerca que al principio—, podrías sólo pedirme mi número, Will.

—¿Me lo darías?—cuestiona el rubio con una sonrisa. El moreno lo imita, riendo divertido.

—Definitivamente.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **¡Hey! Ayer no pude subir. Problemas con Internet, así que ¡aquí está! Miren, no es necesario decirles que últimamente todo lo que escribo es un asco, ya se habrán dado cuenta. Pero voy a completar esta Semana Solangelo como que me llamo Aixa. En caso de que a alguien le importe(?), No tengo tiempo ni para respirar, y sufro porque de verdad quiero leer lo que todos han escrito, pero no puedo todavía :'c como sea, mas tarde subo el de hoy.**

 **Nos leemos mañana y que los dioses los acompañen.**


End file.
